yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Akuma Tetsu
Looks Like I'm Back So Its Time To Wreck Shit Name Akuma Last Name Tetsu IMVU Name Kezumai Nicknames Demon-what his name translates to. Monster Panther Ace of The Miracles Tetsu Age Ark 11- 19 Ark 13 & 14- 20 Ark 15 - 21 Ark 16- 31 Ark 22: 33 Ark 24:Technically he's 23 but should be in his late thirties Ark 25: 27 Gender Male Height 6'2-6'3 Ark:13-6'5 Ark 16 - 6'7 Ark 22: 6'7 1/2 Ark 24: 6'3 Ark 25: 6'8 Weight 196lb Ark13: 215 Ark 16: 225 Ark 22: 235 Ark 24: 178 lbs Ark 25: 223 lbs Blood type Transcended Kishen and Fallen Angel Appearance Akuma has noticeably brown skin. He has dark navy blue hair that is quite short and parted to the left side(though sometimes lets it grow out and sometimes dyes it jet black).He often has a frown on his face, with his purple blue eyes slightly squinted. He's Also Very Tall and Muscular. He Wears a Black and Red Too High Jersey with the number Five on it during game days. His Casual Clothes usually consist of a black tank top and so jeans though he wears a lot of leather jackets and such As well. Previously Akuma look has changed quite a bit he keeps his hair long now stopping around shoulder length and and his eye color has lost most of it's blue and retained more of a solid purple color he's also gained about ten pounds or so but he always keeps his body in shape so he still has his lean muscular toned body he's also grown even more going from 6'5 to 6'7 though it doesn't seem like he'll grow anymore, the style of clothes he wear is usually something close to a suit but he hates formal wear so it always as a little street to it. Akuma..jpg Akuma Tetsu.jpg Tetsu..jpg Tetsu Akuma.jpg Rasetsu-Souji-hakuouki-33135081-240-174.jpg|What you died already I was looking forward to removing more of your limbs aw oh well hakuoki-shisengumi-kidan-ep-11-6.jpg|I'm going to Kill you now Draw This.jpg 2fc5f9a1560d1209bb564bbfd3b0e2e9.jpg Devil.jpg Hakuouki___Hijikata_Toshizo_by_TieriaNadleeh.jpg tumblr_mc1aikCJAT1r2p2wqo2_500.gif hakuouki-4834.jpg|Bitch Wha? Hijikata_Toshizo_by_missxcrazy.jpg|You Really Wanna Try and Fight Me, You'll Die Kid Rasetsu-Souji-hakuouki-33135043-483-276.jpg|Lets Get Started Ark 24 Akuma stands at six feet two inches and still has his dark navy blue hair though it's longer now and not only that but he looks like a young adult again and well that because he is. 7a7e98fbba770d8861dff0bfc818d51f.jpg b9e69a340c6e75d22cc231484264929e-1.jpg Hijikata_Toshizo_by_missxcrazy.jpg imagesuii.jpg 008c6bb7d6ad117180d619ee52a800ac.jpg 8yyOi6N.jpg 98096fe43ebd79afb42be2885ebc18ce.jpg 1235453_orig.jpg a72fc0a2e160ddef35205434a31b79e7.jpg d9ed1075d45019216326deee0b02eaf6.jpg focalor.jpg Hakuryuu_DE.png imagesjkiuol.jpg mag-11-sinbad-king-moon-awesome-badass.jpg magi-15-sinbad-serious-awesome-badass.jpg Magi - 07 - Large 17.jpg sinbad_by_reniary-d66d763.jpg Sinbad-magi-the-labyrinth-of-magic-31063074-600-365.jpg Sinbad-magi-the-labyrinth-of-magic-31063078-600-716.jpg Sinbad-magi-the-labyrinth-of-magic-31063089-500-575.jpg Behavior/Personality Akuma is a laid back straight forward type of guy. he rarely showing any type of interest in anything besides money, fighting, sparring, parties, basketball,sleeping, women,his dog, and blowing shit up oh yeah and did i mention money. though still he's a pretty fun guy to hang around when you can get his ass out of bed." he's not the most compassionate or caring guy in the world though he's not completely heartless either and sometimes find it somewhat hard to complete some of his assignment though he'll put aside his feeling and get the job done. He's rather foul mouthed but not to the extreme, he's arrogant, cocky, and short tempered. He can also be a little immature at times. He's a bit of a pervert too and struggles some times to control himself. He hates flat-chested women with a passion. Akuma Wasn't always This Way he Used to be Rather Outgoing always hanging with friends and going out, training to become stronger, to the point that he often completely crushed his opponents will to play basketball on the court and destroy their will to fight him when he went to underground fight tournaments. He was initially sad about this , and searched for his equal rather it was on the court or fights, but never found one. Eventually , he came to the conclusion that he is simply the strongest and that"The only one who can beat me, is Me". He also castes his feeling towards he opponents aside and now views them as weak and wants to crush them. He Often seeks to Humiliate them in the worst kind of Fashion. Sometimes the old Akuma comeback to life though usually only in flashes. Ark 16 Akuma personality has changed drastically in some area and then there are things that will always stay the same. Akuma is a lot more mature and wise he's not the same arrogant child he years ago. His outlook on life has even changed now that he has a wife and two kids he had to grow up fast and grow he did, he now has his own clan and his own businesses around the world. Right now he company is small but its one that helps his community specifically in District one its not that he really cares but if this rotten world we live in is to get better it starts with the kids, well at least that's how he see's it. Akira is a lot like Akuma was when he was younger because of this Akuma's hard on Akira and tries to get him to learn from him but you know teenagers. Sian is Akuma's baby girl and always will be in his eyes he knows that she'll grow up eventually but that doesn't mean he'll stop watching over her and the fact that she reminds him so much of her mother means he'll watch her even more closely. Though thanks to some recent information he's become distance from his Wife. Ark 23: Akuma knows almost nothing he's literally like a blank page he doesn't remember who he is or how he got where ever it is he's at , he barely speaks at all usually only a few words and if your lucky you'll get a sentence , he's pretty much emotionless and barely reacts to anything though sometimes he searchs around places as if he's looking for something or someone, and sometimes he stops an stares at things or places as if he's remembering something but he eventually just moves on, he remember some people and others he doesn't Ark 24: Akuma has reverted to similiary how he was back before Ark 16 though he's a little more playful much like a kid and he enjoys terrorizing women as a hobby often looking up there dresses or skirts and he even lifts there shirts and bra's up on occassion if their rack is big enough, and he doesn't kill people and things like that for money like before though that's only because he's no longer a mercenary so if you fuck with him he'll probably kill you but only if you give him a reason, but he still loves cash, money, fighting, sparring, parties, basketball, sleeping, women, more women, blowing shit up. oh yeah and did i mention money. he's not the most compassionate or caring guy in the world though he's not completely heartless either. He's rather foul mouthed but not to the extreme, he's arrogant, cocky, and short tempered. Clan & Rank Makkurayami Clan- Rank: Oyabun Ark 24: None 'BORN' Dark Hadou Realm Relationship Married to Tomoko Tetsu District He Lives In District 2 Occupation *`Outcasts`Lead Guitarist/Lead Male Singer *Business Man *Basketball player *Yakuza Boss Ark 24 None Fighting Style Akuma ken(Devil_Fist) Allignment: Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are always out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. Human Type ht: Peak Human Transcended Nephalem('''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai76MmCvKVU) Transcended Nephalems are Nephalems with Godlike power born from the union of two high- level supernatural entities and are able to use both abilities. Their powers vastly Surpasses that of other Nephalem and most supernatural entities, easily Over powering them even in numbers. Unfortunately In Akuma's Case He Powers Were Too Strong For His Body Thus They Had To Be Sealed Off limiting him from most of his abilities(So keep in mind Akuma is not able to do all the things Listed Below At Least Not Yet.). Some Users are Born From The Very Apex or Even Prime Being of Their Respective Species(Kaguro is the Apex of Kishin and also Akuma's Father) , Inheriting the potential to become some of the most powerful beings in existence. They also possess the ability to increase their power tremendously, via the Devil Trigger. The effects of this power seem to vary, but generally make the Nephalem stronger and regenerate it's health quicker. it is stated that, even after unlocking the Devil Trigger, Nephalem had still not reached their full potential, implying that Nephalem possess much greater levels of power than has been displayed by them so far. The Nephalem were the third race, sadly they were hunted down, and slain. You will be able to tell who one of these beings for that posses a certain birth mark somewhere on their bodies. Demonic Force Manipulation , Divine Force Manipulation , Immortal-Supernatural Condition , Higher Consciousness , Nigh Omnipotence , Teleportation , Healing/Resurrection , Wing Manifestation , Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation , Transformation/God Mode . Physiology 'Hybrid Physiology'/ Demon God Physiology: Akuma Is mostly Kishin Which are Demon Gods Known for their belligerent and Cannibalistic Natures. They Control Destruction and Ruin and gain strength from it. Kishin are Very intelligent but parley uses their mind to deal with things due to their nature. Kishin Rely on brute force making them formidable and feral minded Fighters. Kishin have natural abilities that are passed down to there offspring For Instance one Abilities is Devil Eyes: Kishin's With This Trait have a Wide Range of Visual Prowess. Kishin are also known for their unbelievable healing Abilities Kishin are able to withstand an unbelievable amount of damage making them extremely hard to kill. Able to survive almost anything sometimes even cheating death itself this is thanks to his genetics for example Akuma could have multiple blades jammed into him and walk around like it was nothing . Kishin also have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them(it's like they have an internal radar.) Also thanks to their body hard wiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on it's own. Kishins are also very much in touch with Their animistic Side Giving The insane tracking abilities. While all Kishin have The Same Aggressive Nature Some has learned to control their nature and by doing so gaining high fortitude mentally allowing them to resist some forms of mind control. Akuma has yet to control his nature so this does not apply to him. Akuma Has Gain what is Know As The Emperor Eye he unlocked this ability when he was younger during a training session with chang, who had he practicing on his combat skills against much older and faster opponents as a result Akuma gain his first Visual power. Akuma's right eye can pick up on/ See the slightest movement, For Users it's like time slows down For them it's like seeing in slow motion. When in battle they pick up on their opponents movement and use this to time their strike and or defend almost perfectly. Akuma has Also Gain The Line Doue, this was something that awoken on it's own during his time in the Shinto realm the ability was reacting to another person with the ability and suddenly awoken. The User is able to devour the lives of humans and other beings such as god, other demons(oni's), Angels, etc. In addition, the Users seem to have a lust for power as well(which basically means he wants to eat people) those who just awaken the ability usually go crazy tho eventually gains control over it and while they use their mouth to devour beings( they can also absorb them). One who uses the Lino Doue is able to absorb/see Chi and take other abilities from those they devoured. Akuma is Considered to Be a Nephalem Because or his Parents and is very much true, But He's So Much More than just that. Akuma's Father Kaguro is a Being Known to have devoured 1000 different lifeforms gaining their Physical and Mental strengths along with their abilities this is thanks to his Lino Doue. When he devours a beings that being is not digested but becomes a part of him so to speak. Think of have a cage full of different beings god, angel, demons etc.. The cage would represent Kaguro's body which would be filled with all of those being which are not alive of course. Now when Kaguro's Child Was Born(Akuma) he was born with all of the beings that Kaguro had devoured D.N.A Fused into one Essentially Making Akuma worthy of His Title "Monster", Akuma Gains strengths of thousands of powerful beings. Yokai, Dragons, Humans, Gods etc...(Click to see the official list--->Kaguro ) Akuma Has just about of All their Strengths but barely any of their weakness this is because some cancel out each other. For Example humans burn when set on fire but thanks to his dragon D.N.A fire no longer affects him now while this is true he does have weakness that people can exploit if they know what they are. More Than Half Of His Abilities are sealed off while Some of his other one's Are Just being recessive until he discovers them or his physical body becomes Strong Enough For Him To Use them. Perks(1) '''Strong Opponent(s): Ever since Akuma was little he enjoyed fight/playing basketball against strong opponents, and the stronger the opponent the more Focus and better Akuma played. When facing strong opponents Akuma gains Boost to his Mental fortitude and to his physical and supernatural abilities. Akuma gains a boost of x2, if he's facing multiple opponents then he gain a boost of x2 for each enemy depending on how strong they are. Abilities(4) "One Time Shock wave Punch"'Akuma is able to channel an unprecedented amount of chi into either his Left or Right arms causing a black like aura to swirl tightly around his arms and hand when using this technique Akuma punch strength is increased dramatically, with either hand Akuma channel his chi and upon hitting the target he releases the chi in short but overwhelm burst, the result of this is the target being hit multiple time with one blow. though it can only be used once in each arm cause the attack is so strong that it destroy's the user's arm. Example: last time he used it his whole right arm shattered. '"Devil Trigger-L1" Akuma is able to Tap Into His Inner Devil/Angel Unleashing Huge Amount Of Power(sometimes resulting in his eyes change color. his personality also changes) *'. Strength Increase:' This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rather than projectiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capable of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivalent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completely dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the further said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, strength will be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. *'Heightened Reflexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategist. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusion techniques are useless against the user. *'Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have Teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster.. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. The user is able to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process. This speed can be spanned over an overall distance or short burst. The speed one travels. * '''Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. "Devil Trigger - L2" Akuma is able to Tap Into His Inner Devil/Angel Unleashing Huge Amount Of Power( both his eyes may change color. his personality also changes) Akuma now has access To even more of his power inside of him now that he body is stronger than what is was previously and Akuma can unleash and amplify his hidden power through sheer force of will and utilize their abilities to a greatest extent though some he still doesn't have the capability of controlling fully. This allows Akuma to fully unlock the power that lies within inside with has been dormant, granting him the ability to perform highly illogical feats. When Akuma unleashes his true power, he gains capacity to do just about anything at the most unexplainable levels and is so potent that it's proven that if Akuma is ever stripped of it, it's never truly gone, but merely locked away all over again. If Akuma unleash it again, the powers that were lost are regained, and are even more powerful than ever. Living Anomaly - True Power has no rules. Boundless Inner World - (Unlock the true power within yourself.) Akuma possesses a dimension within himself in which dwells seemingly limitless power, usually personified by an inner alter ego. As an extension of his soul, this being has Akuma's interest at heart, protecting Him against any threat and lending them all the power needed to achieve their goals this before wasn't possible because of Akuma lacking physical body though this is no longer the case since Akuma now has the body he was meant to have at birth. Physical threats are answered with almost instant recovery and massive empowerment, while mental intruders will learn the meaning of Hell as they'd have to go through the Alter ego inside to gain control. '''Singularity User is absolutely one of a kind, they cannot be replicated/cloned, have their powers copied(some of them due to it being an ability spefic to himself or his kind which is only one so making it impossible for others to copy if he uses fire and someone else uses fire they can copy the attack but they won't be able to copy his flame just the attack itself), it's almost impossible to mimick his skills/movements, speech pattern, etc it can be done but it'd be nearly impossible as Users possess a physical, psychic, and empathic trait that marks them as special, so even if someone tried to disguise themselves as the user, people who know them would notice the ruse. There is no other version of users in different realities that are the same. *Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Combat, Supernatural Dexterity *Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Immunity *Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Jump *Supernatural Marksmanship, Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Regeneration *Supernatural Self-Sustenance, Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed-Master Level, Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength-type II, Supernatural Swordsmanship Flight. Example of his physical Ability---->( Video Example ) 'and' Skill Electrical Immunity , Electricity Manipulation Electricity Mimicry/ , Fire Mimicry/Fire Manipulation/Incineration , Water Manipulation , Desire Inducement Akuma Like His Father Has The Ability To Transform Into There True Form and When In True Form Gain's An Almost Unmatched Power though Akuma hasn't learned how to go into hisd complete true form so his abilities are limited. This Guys A Monster: Akuma has powers that can kill any living being and slaughter entire races of even the most powerful entities . Akuma has an almost uncontrolled-able desire to kill and power which allows them to massacre beings who were previously thought to be unstoppable. This Is Partly Because of his Lino Doue((Omnislayer)). Army vs Me, Ha! Your Gonna Need More Men: '''In this State Akuma ability to fight off multiple opponents increase drastically this Is thanks to his mind becoming more feral and relying more on predatory instinct allowing him to avoid more attacks while dealing out more ferocious ones though he still does retain some of his mind still allowing him to plan and what not. Akuma fighting ability in this state is not just because his Instinct but Mainly because of his unbelievable increase in speed in which case he can take down multiple enemy before they even had a chance to blink which in turn allows him to fight off overwhelming odds with ease. Akuma in this state is a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single handedly and with supernatural finesse. Akuma is deadly at both close range and Ranged fighting. ''(Who The Hell Gave This Guy An Energy Drink)'Insane Speed':' In This state Akuma's Movement become even more insane, Akuma can move at Almost infinite velocities.which in turn ability allows them to surpass and conceive light speed movement, of course like everything he has limits. Speed Fighting(not to be confused with the fighting Style): 'Akuma is able to move at incredible speeds, striking his opponent in rapid succession so many times that he is able to kill his opponent almost instantly. Akuma's attacks do more damage due to the gaining of kinetic energy and thus momentum, produce through the speed of each hit. Famililars Within Akuma and Ones Host For Them 'Jack: ' 'Azariel: ' 'Those That Still Reside Within Akuma: Weapon Of Choice Black And Sliver-Both Weapons have the same design, Black is a Devil Gun while Sliver is His Angelic Weapons. Both pistols resemble Desert Eagles, with Stylized grips twisting into sharp points. On the bone of Tumblr_m4hrwagV5Q1qcjglso6_1280.jpg Akuma.jpg dmc_dante__ivory_ebony_by_mory_kim-d6c3gwm.jpg Ebony-and-Ivory-devil-may-cry-5-33254347-603-900.jpg|Ebony and Ivory each pistol are engraving of scroll work, and each sports a ring hammer. Both Black and Sliver are versatile weapons that can be used from just about any range. Their rate of fire is so high that Akuma can juggle his enemy in the air. The pistols are efficient at breaking guards of weaker , non shield enemies, though they can break the guards of stronger foes with enough fire.These gun never run out of bullets and doesn't have to be reloaded this is thanks to the engraving on the guns which are infused with some type of magic or other supernatural power which is unknown to him but the weapons are actually supernatural beings sealed in the form of these pistols. Akuma in fuse's his Demonic energy into Black allowing his bullets to have increased destructive power and because of him infusing his demonic energy into the bullets he is able to weaken and kill angelic beings, while Akuma can Channel his Angelic energy into Sliver increasing the destructive power he is also able to weaken and kill demonic being because of this. Rebellion- Though it has the standard form of a Claymore , it is a blade given to him as a keepsake from Kaguro when he was a child, the blade serves as both a physical manifestation of his power , and through it's name means"Resistance" , a symbol of his spirit. The power originally laid dormant , but through with Akuma's blood it was Awakened. the Rebellion is a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade , notched on both sides near the blades tip. in it's dormant form , the pommel is a single spike but after awakening it splits open into several. The grip is plain , but the guard is skeletal , with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade , the skull is that of a human , while the other uses a horned demon's skull. once the sword is awaken by Akuma's blood. He uses it as his primary weapon. It awakened when Akuma was 16 and went on his first mission for Chang, his opponent took the blade from he and impaled him in the chest and with his blood inadvertently awakening the blade along with his Demonic powers, and granting him access to his Devil trigger. When among humans he carries it in a guitar case so he doesn't attract unwanted attention , Akuma uses is as his melee weapon , and therefore is balanced in both speed and power. With it Akuma is able to launch enemies into the air , send out shock waves along the ground, and he swings it in a wide enough arc that he can usually catch more than one enemy in each attack. The blade also has multiple modes including angel weapons and Demon weapons, For example the Rebellion can turn into a scythe which is infused with his Angelic energy Allowing him to injury angels and demons alike, he also has a Demon Ax which infused with his Demonic energy allowing him to injury both angel and demons alike. the Demon Ax allows him to greater increase his weapons power but at the cost of speed for example: Akuma can cleave through a building with easy in this mode. When his blade is in it Scythe mode he loses power but makes up for it in speed along with a single edged blade and a couple others. Allies/Enemies Allies: Makkurayami Clan B.C Balalaika Chang `OutCast` K-Nines(Branch One) Enemies: Who's ever not on his good side Ark 24: Allies: Balalaika Chang Makkurayami Clan K-Nines(Branch One) Parents & Family Father:(Shinto)Kaguro Mother:(Shinto)Kurai Wife: Tomoko Tetsu Kids: Sian Tetsu, Melina Tetsu & Akira Tetsu Brother: Ryan. (Adopted) Background Akuma is the offspring of a Demon(Oni) and an Angel which makes him an Nephalem. He father was murdered during the war the demons raged, though before he died he was able to get his wife and child safe away from the demons, his mother then brought took him far away and hid him amounts humans in an attempted to keep him away from the Oni, which she succeeded in for 16 years during this time she trained him tho she was not much of a fighter or teacher, and she would always think of herself as a failure to him for not being able to give him a better life tho he'd always try to comfort her somehow, they stayed in an old run down house in district one. he found his love for basketball when he was about ten years old and would sometimes sneak out to play.after sixteen long years the Oni finally caught up with them his mother died at the Oni's hands right in front of him they were going to kill him to but right before they killed him his mother with her last few breath's somehow managed to kill them she then told him to run away from the house as far as he can and to find other that might still live and to be safe. Akuma did as he was told and just in time as the house was soon overwhelmed with Oni searching for him, for weeks he lived on the street till one shady looking man( Chang ) took him in and train him to be an mercenary, and on his seventeenth birthday his was in an accident resulting in the loss of his memories. Over the last two years Akuma regained some of his memories though not all, he remember the man picking him up on the streets but anything before that still eludes him. Ark 22-24 (Has Yet To Be Written) Statbook/Rap Sheet Roleplay Selection *Ark 11 Episode 14: Dud Claymores *Ark 11 Episode 1: King Kong of the Streets *Ark 12 Episode 6: Snakes in the Sand ARks Ark 11-12: '''Akuma really hasn't changed much over the years. He's still as lazy, cocky, arrogant, foul-mouth as he was before. Though i guess one can say he's matured a bit Since coming back from the Shinto realm. He Went on a expedition with Keyth, Keyth's woman, Ra, some Yazuka, and a few others that he didn't know. They went in to stop a group known as the Grimiore from Pretty much destroying the world(haha sounds like something out a si-fi movie) When Akuma was inside he got his memory back all 16 years of it came flooding back in when a man named Kaguro started coming around and reunited him with his mother and you know that had a touching moment or whatever. later on he found out that Kaguro was his father. When he finally got back to the normal world Akuma came back with a sense of duty almost now that he remember what his mother told him about searching for others. So Yeah other than his small sense of responsibility he haven't changed one bit, He's Still Everyone's lovable PERVERT. "Hey She Came On To Me" '''Ark 16 Akuma personality has changed drastically in some area and then there are things that will always stay the same. Akuma is a lot more mature and wise he's not the same arrogant child he years ago. His outlook on life has even changed now that he has a wife and two kids he had to grow up fast and grow he did, he now has his own clan and his own business around the world. Right now he company is small but its one that helps his community specifically in District one its not that he really cares but if this rotten world we live in is to get better it starts with the kids, well at least that's how he see's it. Akira is a lot like Akuma was when he was younger because of this Akuma's hard on Akira and try's to get him to learn from him but you know teenagers. Sian is Akuma's baby girl and always will be in his eyes he knows that she'll grow up eventually but that doesn't mean he'll stop watching over her and the fact that she reminds him so much of her mother means he'll watch her even more closely. Ark 22-24 ('''too be continued...)''' APPROVED BY Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 20:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Makkurayami Category:Tetsu Family Category:2nd Gen